Pound of Flesh
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: SLASH RATED MATURE Remus and Sirius offer Severus a chance to claim his pound of flesh...


**Author's Note: I love this trio. I like all incarnations of pairings - RemusXSirius, RemusXSeverus, SeverusXSirius - but what I like most is reading them as a Triad, and there just aren't enough for my liking. So anyone else like me, here you go!**

Sirius whimpered from where he was positioned on the Potions Master's bed. "Not too long now," Remus consoled, stroking Sirius' cheek, smiling when the Animagus leant into the touch. "Anything hurt?" Sirius shook his head. "Uncomfortable?" Another shake of the head. "Still willing?" A pause, and then a vigorous nod. "Slut," Remus teased warmly.

The werewolf shifted, attempting to relieve some of the almost-painful pressure on his cock, knowing that it was futile. Considering that he was naked, with a cock-ring attached, as well as a dildo firmly buried in his ass, and that Sirius was in an even more compromising position. His eyes flicked over Sirius' naked form, checking if they had missed anything… Wrists manacled to the bedposts? Check. Ring gag in his mouth? Check. Cock ring? Check. Legs spread and pushed up to reveal his hole? Check. Toy inserted and vibrating inside his eager hole? Check. The only thing missing was the Potions Master. If he wasn't mistaken, Remus thought as he cocked his head to the side, that was him now.

Severus strode into his room, stopping abruptly at the sight awaiting him. "What are you doing here?" he drawled, voice low.

"Isn't it obvious?" Remus asked, a moment before Sirius let out a needy whine. "We haven't started without you," he promised.

"And why would you _think_ that I would want to _touch_ either one of you?"

"You want your revenge for what we did to you in school don't you?" Remus tempted. "Want your pound of flesh?" he continued, finding it encouraging that Severus' eyes flicked over both of them. "Perhaps not quite as satisfying as it would have been if we had done it back then, but still…"

"How did you get Black into this position?" he asked, voice neutral, bordering on curious.

"I asked," Remus remarked. He tilted Sirius' head until he locked needy eyes with the former-snake. "You want Severus to take you, don't you Sirius?" He nodded eagerly. "Want him to fill you, while he denies you the relief you crave?" He nodded again with a needy whine. "I did make sure to position the toy against his prostate," he informed.

"And how long have you been waiting for me?" Severus asked, stalking toward the bed.

"About an hour," Remus replied with a smirk.

"How cruel," he murmured complimentarily.

"He has a lot to make up for." Sirius nodded, fighting to strain toward the former-snake. "And you'll find…that he can be quite the cock slut."

"Is that so?" Severus drawled, smirking when both the former-lions shivered. "So, would he enjoy you filling his mouth while I took him elsewhere? Or you filling him while I fill you?"

"Yes," Remus replied breathily as Sirius let out a high-pitched whine.

"Which?"

"Both," he replied eagerly.

"You realise the perfect revenge would be to leave the two of you like this, without touching either of you," he drawled.

"But would that _really_ be as fun?"

With a flick of the wrist, the buttons of Severus' robe parted, the material slipping from his shoulders. His smirk widened when both his companions feasted their eyes on every inch. He wrapped his long fingers around his…generous…length, barely able to encompass the girth. "Still both sure you want this?" he asked – it would not be the first time that a potential partner took one look at his cock…and decided they'd rather not.

Both canines nodded mutely, expressions filled with need…and awe. "Are _you_ a cock slut Remus?" he purred.

"I can be," he replied hoarsely.

"Then come and suck my cock, while Sirius watches," he ordered, unaware in the heat of the moment of his name-slip, but his companions caught it – in the moment before Remus slid forward to comply, Sirius' heated eyes watching.

Remus took the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue to caress the sensitive flesh and lap up the beads of precome. He couldn't help his moan.

"You like having my cock in your mouth Remus?" Severus drawled. The werewolf hummed an affirmative. "Then take more."

The werewolf pressed forward, taking the snake's cock into his mouth several inches at a time. Sheer – eager – determination got him to engulf the entire length, his lips spread wide from his girth, the snake's cock down his throat once his lips touched his pelvis. Remus swallowed around Severus' cock, smugness filling his eyes when the Potions Master came.

Severus used a grip in Remus' hair to pull the werewolf off of his cock, smirking at the cum-stained saliva that dribbled down his chin. "Look at the state you're in just from that," he remarked in a drawling purr. "Imagine what you would be like…if I fucked your mouth."

Remus shuddered. "Don't tease," he breathed, with the edge of a whine.

"You _are_ a cock slut, aren't you?"

"I can be," he replied breathily.

"You want to be _my_ cock slut, don't you Remus?" he asked temptingly. The werewolf nodded eagerly, echoed by Sirius. The snake let out a wicked chuckle. "Replace Sirius' toy with your cock," he commanded.

Remus scrambled onto the bed, losing all grace – and decorum – in his haste to obey. Severus watched curiously as Sirius whimpered when Remus removed the toy, even knowing that he was going to be filled within moments. The snake licked his lips at the cry that left the Animagus when the werewolf filled him with a single thrust.

"You are quite the slut, aren't you?" he drawled as he settled behind Remus, smirking when both his companions shivered. A flick of his wrist and Remus' cock ring was removed…while Sirius' remained in place. "You are going to cum, to fill him with your seed, while denying him release," he remarked conversationally, aware that Sirius was letting out needy whimpers. "But you are only allowed to cum _after_ I have done so," he stated firmly. "Do you understand me Remus?" he drawled, voice temptation with a hint of bite.

"Yes," he replied breathily.

"Good," he drawled, slipping the toy slowly from the werewolf's needy hole, and snapping his hips forward to bury his…generous…shaft into the sandy-haired wizard in a single thrust. Remus let out a cry that ended in a moan, echoed by Sirius.

Severus chuckled wickedly once more, all this and neither had yet to cum. He set a hard, fast pace, every moan of Remus' echoed by the Animagus. A shift of his hips and he pressed against the werewolf's prostate with every thrust.

"Please," Remus whimpered.

"Please what?" Severus drawled, pausing buried deep.

"Please cum," he begged.

Severus leant forward until his lips were by the werewolf's ear. "Do you want me to cum so that I can fill you with my seed," he drawled, "or so that you can cum?"

"Both," he breathed with the hint of a whine.

"And what would you give me, so that you could cum?" he purred, rolling his hips to caress within the werewolf's hole.

"There's no need…to hold my orgasm over my head," Remus gasped. "I would give you what you wanted if you only asked."

The Potions Master blinked, and drove into the werewolf in a hard thrust, spilling his seed deep. Remus came with a relieved moan. Sirius gave a moan that was part pain, part pleasure.

While Remus gasped for breath, half-propped above Sirius, Severus enlarged the toy until it matched _his_ girth. He withdrew from the werewolf, who barely had time to make a disappointed noise before he was filled with his toy once more. He let out a breathy moan. "I want you to remain stretched, and filled with my cum, until I tell you otherwise," Severus drawled, his smirk wide when both his companions shivered.

"What did you mean?" he demanded, turning Remus' head to face him.

Remus blinked several times. "Exactly what I said."

"You realise how much power you would be giving me?"

"Yes," he replied, voice soft but filled with meaning. "But then, do you realise how much power we're giving you _now_?" he countered. Sirius whimpered. "Feeling neglected Sirius?" Remus asked, glancing at the brunet peripherally. He nodded with a whine. Remus stroked a hand down his side soothingly. "I have mentioned he's a terrible cock slut, haven't I?" he asked with a smile.

"Then how come I knew nothing of it before today?" Severus asked, a hint of a bite in his voice.

"Oh, don't misunderstand, he's not indiscriminate with his partners, but when with someone he _wants_ to bed, he's almost insatiable," he informed with a smirk.

"Is that so?" Severus drawled and Sirius nodded. "Is this a form of torture for you?" he purred, locking eyes with the brunet around the werewolf. His head tilted to the side thinkingly, before he shook his head. "Oh? Denied the relief you crave, and yet you don't consider yourself tortured?" Sirius nodded. "Does that mean you don't want release?" he purred with a smirk. Sirius shook his head desperately making the raven laugh wickedly.

"That's more like it," he drawled, curving around the werewolf, his rigid length pressed against Remus' ass and lower back, until he was able to lean close to the brunet's ear. "Tell me, Black," he purred, "if I had ordered you to bend over in school, would you have done it?" He nodded with a whimpering whine.

Severus turned Sirius' face just so, and plunged his tongue into his open mouth, deftly caressing his tongue and claiming every inch of the orifice for his own. Remus moaned and Severus pulled back, smirking at the desperate need filling Sirius' expression. He silently cast a spell that would keep seed from escaping Sirius' hole, the feel of the Potions Master's magic against his skin causing the Animagus to shiver.

"Position yourself by his mouth Remus," Severus ordered as he straightened. The werewolf scrambled to comply. Once in position, Severus tangled his fingers in the werewolf's sandy hair, and used the grip to turn the blonde's face toward him. Then he claimed his mouth as thoroughly as he had Sirius'. It was the brunet's turn to moan at the sight.

Severus pulled back, lips curved in a broad smirk. "Didn't want you to think I had forgotten you," he drawled. "As you were," he ordered. Remus turned back to face Sirius and waited. Severus thrust forward into Sirius' still-stretched hole. "So tight," he groaned.

"Did I forget to mention that?" Remus asked over his shoulder with a grin.

Severus gave him a level look. "You are going to fuck Sirius' mouth while I fuck him, and you will _not_ cum until _I_ have," he stated firmly.

"Yes Severus," he replied breathily, turning back to face Sirius, settling back into position.

"Now," he ordered.

SBRLSSSBRLSSSBRLSSSBRLSSSBRLSSSBRLSSSBRLSS

Sirius let out a mewl of disappointment when Severus pulled his monster of a cock from his stretched hole. "No," he pouted.

Severus let out a tired chuckle. "Still not enough for you?" he drawled. "With how many times you've been taken this night?"

"No," he replied with a grin.

"I did mention he's practically insatiable, didn't I?" Remus remarked, voice tinged with sleep, from where he had sprawled beside the pair.

"How did you ever cope?" the potions master asked curiously.

"Did what I could, until I couldn't anymore," he answered honestly. "Though, I never managed this long before, did I?" he murmured to Sirius. The Animagus shook his head. Severus' eyebrows arched. The werewolf shrugged. "I just kept…recovering," he answered casually.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You, and this situation, turned him on so thoroughly he managed several rounds more than he has ever done before. Even with the full moon close."

"That makes a difference?"

Sirius grinned wickedly. "Oh yeah, just wait, it's so fun!" he declared with a roguish grin. "Though you might not think as much," he mused. "It tends to make him rather dominant."

"I shall have to see for myself then, shan't I?" Severus drawled, smirking at both his companion's shivers. He glanced over the Animagus, and his distended stomach with heated, possessive eyes. "You do realise, that we have had this conversation while you're filled with our cum?"

"Why do you think I've enjoyed it so much?" he retorted with a stretch, grinning at the way his companion's eyes were rivetted to his body.

"He's an exhibitionist too," Remus remarked. "At least when it comes to his body."

"I'm _not_ an exhibitionist," the brunet insisted. "I'm just comfortable in my own skin, regardless of whatever I might happen to be wearing."

Severus' eyes flicked over him. "I can see why."

Sirius turned to the Potions Master, and deliberately raked his gaze over his frame. "You don't have anything to be ashamed of Severus. And you have something you should _definitely_ be proud of."

A wicked chuckle from the raven. "Not everyone views it as a positive. Though I have enjoyed that the two of you do. I take it you plan to do this again?"

"Maybe not this _exact_ scenario, but yes," Remus replied.

"Please," Sirius begged with a hint of a whine.

Severus threaded his fingers through Sirius' messy curls, and gripped tight, causing the Animagus to moan. He used the grip to turn the brunet's head toward him and into a heated kiss. "Is that please to another time, or please more now?" he asked in a drawling purr.

"Another time," he answered breathily. "But if you want to give me more n-ow," he finished with a moan as the raven tightened his grip.

"You _are_ a cock slut, aren't you Sirius?" he purred.

"Wh-what gave it away?" he asked, voice still breathy, with a cheeky grin.

The Slytherin smirked. "I don't have another round in me," he stated, smirk widening at Sirius' needy whimper, "but I won't leave you this needy."

Sirius blew out a relieved breath as Severus scooped up the enlarged toy and plunged it deep into the Animagus' needy hole. He let out a breathy moan, Remus watching them with heated eyes gone wolf amber.

"Do you like watching us Remus?" Severus drawled as he set a hard, fast pace, plunging the toy deep with every stroke.

"I would have thought you already realised that," the werewolf responded, a hint of a growl in his voice.

"Yes," he drawled, aware of the tension in Sirius' frame, and listening intently to his responses, even while he looked at the werewolf. "But I wanted to hear you say it," he purred.

Sirius let out a needy whimper. "Always wanting to be the centre of attention," Severus drawled, licking up the side of the Animagus' neck. He tilted the angle of the toy, so it struck his prostate, the same moment he bit down on the brunet's neck. Sirius came with a scream.

Severus removed the toy, lifted the spell and cleaned the three of them, his fingers carding through the brunet's messy curls. Sirius let out a contented sigh and leant into the touch.

"I think he's finally sated," Remus remarked, amused. The Animagus hummed an agreement. "Come here," he urged.

Severus removed his grip and the brunet slid over to the werewolf, and cuddled into his side, head on his shoulder. "What are you waiting for?" the brunet pouted.

"Am I to take it, I am invited to the cuddle?" Severus drawled.

"It would be rude not to, since we're in your bed," Remus retorted.

Sirius opened an eye to look at the Potions Master. "Come _here_ Severus," he ordered, patting the space behind him.

"Always have to be the centre of attention," he drawled, a hint of teasing in his voice.

"I don't like to get cold," he stated. "And Remus got his turn to be in the middle, now it's mine."

"You're not counting all the other times you were in the middle tonight?" Remus retorted, stroking the brunet's messy curls, meeting the raven's eyes over his head.

"That was during sex, it doesn't count."

"But it does for me?"

"Well yeah, when I'm in the middle 'cause you're both doing me, it doesn't count as getting to be in the middle, 'cause you move as soon as you're done," he groused sleepily.

"Still bickering like an old married couple," Severus remarked in amusement.

"You should get used to it," Remus cautioned. "We can't seem to help ourselves."

"Though now we have you," Sirius murmured with a yawn, "we might finally have a tie-breaker."

"Glad to know you want me for more than just my large cock," he murmured with a tired chuckle. "You can be in the middle _tonight_," he stated, settling behind the brunet, "but it will not always be the case."

"I can live with that," the Gryffindors replied in unison.

"It's not like one of us can't press against your back…when you're not in the middle…" he murmured slowly, wrapping a possessive arm around the Animagus' waist, his hand resting on the werewolf's torso, as he snuggled against the brunet's back, drifting to sleep within moments.

"We wore him out," Sirius murmured lowly with a tired grin.

"He wore _us_ out," Remus corrected, voice as quiet, with a yawn. "Sleep, Pads."

"Yes Moony," he replied, snuggling happily between the two sleeping men, finally closing his eyes and letting the pull of sleep take him.


End file.
